


Shouldn't Say Such Things

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Football | Soccer, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Harry, Jock Straps, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Louis, Sweat, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to make Harry jealous. Harry likes showing him why he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't Say Such Things

He was relieved to be home. Elated really, it had been a grueling day complete with a few hardcore slams into his body on the football pitch which was one of three places he loved to be. The football pitch, the stage and at home with Harry. At least he got two out of three today and the third was patiently waiting for him to return, probably cooking or on the phone with someone but he was still there when Louis got home so no matter what activity Harry was up to, he'd still be there when his lover came home.

When he did in fact enter their shared flat he noticed soft music from some band he didn't recognize and no smell of food wafting from the kitchen, bummer, Lou was kind of hungry. But he'd coerce Harry into making him a sandwich or something while he showered and peeled off his sticky uniform from under his jacket. He could've very well showered with his team in the locker room but he just wanted to go home, that's it.

Rounding the corner there was Harry in nothing but a pair of low hanging shorts that were dangerously close to showing his manhood, they sat sinfully against his V cut and the rest of the man was bare. He got a soft smile and large green eyes to look up from his arts & crafts project (Harry had gotten into needlework, somehow, Louis didn't ask) "Hey love, how was practice?"

Louis smirked, "It was wonderful love, the lads really pounded into me today."

Harry raised a skeptic eyebrow and his lips tightened minutely. Louis knew what he was doing.

"Oh really?" His honey like drawl came back as his eyes went back to his project, brows furrowed not only in concentration but also in slight annoyance because they would do this to each other. Make the other one just that shade of green. Also known as jealous.

Louis liked to do this privately cause he could really raise the steaks with how far they could push each other. Harry did it more publicly, not all the time was it actually intended, then they'd have a little bickering (strictly playful) then have wonderful sex.

The two had decided that making the other a little jealous felt good, that either one was still wanted, coveted and loved. They both knew that neither of them had straying eyes or hands but this was a game of cat and mouse the two had started playing on the second world tour. The time Harry was seen dancing rather obscenely with some very buxom blonde girl at a club had Louis forcing Harry down to his knees in that very bathroom and brutally face fucked him muttering, "This mouth belongs to me and just me."

A few weeks later Louis had pulled a stunt by leaving Harry's bunk in the middle of the night and curling up with Niall who was more than happy to play along and when he awoke it was to a half naked Harry, green eyes blazing and Niall backing away into the wall as he was pulled from his bunk and heatedly snogged in the hallway (Niall nearly gagged cause hello, right in front of him) with groping hands until Harry dragged Louis away and the faint moans and whimpers coming from the very back room had Niall regretting he'd ever agree to spoon Louis to make Harry jealous.

Back to the present.

"Do tell." Harry clipped with his tongue slightly poking out.

Louis raised an immaculate eyebrow then removed his jersey slowly, still sticky from sweat as Harry watched and there was a faint mark on one of his hips, that had Harry crossly doing his needlework and probably incorrectly, "Well the one bloke, Mark, held a little too tight right here when we were scuffling, going to be sore for a while." Pointing to the mark that had a hand shape to it, honestly nothing had happened, just Mark was trying to steal the ball from Louis and grabbed him and his hip was much smaller than his teammates hand.

Harry stayed silent with hands busy.

"Whew, I haven't been roughed up like that in some time. Might have to tell the lads to take it easy and go one at a time or something, can't take five guys at once." Wiping his brow and unlacing his cleats to kick them haphazardly into the corner, thankfully they were clean.

"Yeah, might want to." Harry said with cold indifference. Louis knew it was getting to him what with his ears tipping pink and he bit his lip more often when this happened.

"I don't know, I like it when they all gang up on me sometimes, makes it harder to play but the satisfaction at the end when I finish, what a release!" He raised his hand into the air with balled fist and a devilish glint along with the Cheshire cat grin.

Harry finally looked up, "I'm glad you had a good time love." and plastered on the fakest smile he'd ever be able to produce. Louis could feel the fire burning in his jade green eyes and it was all directed at Louis.

"I did, might have to have those lads wear me out again sometime, sore all over but it was all worth it to finish what I started with them." And he turned on his heel knowing that he had cracked him and giggled to himself stalking away.

Harry watched the glistened, toned back of his boyfriend saunter away like he had gotten away with something. He sure as fuck hadn't. So Harry waited a moment to gather himself because he knew it was all in good fun, the innuendo was thick with Louis' words so he took a few deep breaths faintly hearing Louis mutter about in their bedroom. He got up with a grin and lips pushed forward, a pounding he had said?

Just you wait Louis Tomlinson, just you wait.

XXXX

Entering the room it was dark with the only light coming from the bathroom door ajar and the light on. Harry was silent as he entered and saw Louis in just his jockstrap bending over to spread those glorious cheeks just slightly, taking off his very odorous and very pungent socks that came up to his knee. He walked out of his shorts in the hallway so now he was completely naked and his uncut cock was semi hard. He slammed the door.

"JESUS FUCK!" Louis screamed turning with actual fright upon his features and a hand flying to his naked chest.

Harry walked over to him, face half cast in shadow and he looked like someone else to Louis, this was possessive, jealous, clingy, 'My Lou' Harry and that was just the plan.

The taller of the two grabbed the shorter one and spun him around so his ever increasing hard on could dangle and press between the cheeks in front of him, his two large hands ran down the expanse of Louis' chest and down his flat stomach to purchase on his hips, he squeezed where that faint bruise in the shape of a hand was making Louis' hiss, "You know, you shouldn't say such things to me like that."

"Wha-what things?" Louis stuttered out with a whimper cause fuck, that did kind of hurt in that dull throbbing way like an injury you can't stop messing with. Didn't help that Harry was nuzzling into his dampened hair and softly dragging his lips across the older man's shoulder.

"What you said to me. You know I don't like it when you say such things Lou. Know it drives me crazy thinking of ANYONE," making sure to squeeze that bruise again getting Louis to hiss once more, "having you the way I do."

Harry slowly kissed up Louis' neck, tasted him in all his glory and that was sweat, cologne long since dropped into the grass while playing and a bit of grime but all he loved. He reached Louis' right ear where the hair curled slightly and with expertise he traced the shell of it then back down making sure to pull on the lobe with his teeth.

A whispered, "Sorry Harry." escaped thin pink lips and a moan feeling Harry thicken behind him.

He got an uttered, "No, no you're not. But you will be." straight into his ear.

That made Louis' eyes open real big and within a second he was pushed, almost launched, straight onto the bed. His face hit the mattress and ass went high in the air and as the smaller was beginning to turn around to face his primal lover he heard a snarled, "Don't fucking move. Just like that."

That made his blood chill a bit but be lit with gasoline at the same time. He was going to get it right here, right now. So Louis complied in only his jockstrap that framed his enormous ass, back arched downwards so his chest and nipples grazed their shared linens and his hands went to clench in those linens cause he didn't know what was going to happen next.

He felt a dip behind him, then another as Harry lazily pulled his cock to full mast behind his almost trembling lover. His dick was impressive, eight inches long that curved downwards with a bright pink tip covered in a smooth foreskin the same shade of Harry's cheeks and the four veins he had were like a road map going up and down his shaft.

Harry took one of his massive hands that wasn't pulling his cock, the precum already starting to make it slicker than normal and make his foreskin glide with ease, and began kneading Lou's cheek like dough. Pulling and pressing the bulbous muscles under his less than golden skin, his pink fuzzy hole making an appearance once in a while as his ass was played with. Honestly, Harry could probably just do this and have a wank and be satisfied but Louis wanted to play this game and he couldn't back down now, not after what was said.

He leaned down now, both hands spreading Louis' cheek and took a deep whiff. It smelled bad of course, not like poo bad, but he was sweaty and had been in the dirt and grass for quite some time and had that natural ball funk wafting up to his large nostrils but in this state of mind, it made him feral.

"You stink Lou. Stink like a slut." Came out in a growl along with a small slap to his butt making him moan just a bit. Then Harry flicked his tongue out, tasting just a twinge of what he was to conquer, Louis in response shuddered and his hole winked at him.

Then Harry did it again, then again, then again getting Louis to wiggle his hips silently begging for more. Harry leaned in, "Wonder if you taste like a slut too." then laid his tongue flat from the taint of his lover and swiped it all the way up to the top of his crack. He tasted the salt and stench from his practice, how Louis was so musky from his balls all the way back. He loved it.

Louis could only make a whimper as Harry began eating him out (his favorite of favorites) gripping the duvet as Harry's tongue poked and prodded the sinewy entrance. He licked stripes up and over and all around the winking rim tasting Louis more and more, it was heavy on his tongue with knuckles flexed white to keep those two glorious cheeks as separated as possible.

"Harry..."Louis let out in a disembodied voice to which there was a resounding CRACK as Harry's one hand came down to pinken his cheek. He was being punished.

Harry took Louis' quieting as obedience and began to pull around the rim with his teeth, got a decent chunk of flesh and muscle with each one making it redder with each passing bite then he'd lick over it making Louis whimper again as he blew air over it, making sure it was such a contrast from heated passion to cool relief.

Then the larger really went to town, burying his mouth between his ass and sucking on the rim, he couldn't really breathe with his nose half covered between those cheeks but his response from Louis' twitching back made it worth it. He sucked on the rim feeling it slacken and pull between his lips, could feel him shaking on his tongue and tasting every sweat covered inch until he was spit shine cleaned.

He sat back with his cock solid and thumping watching Louis deflate slightly, trying to catch his breath and his hole now shiny with Harry's saliva, as it should be. It winked at him and he made to get off the bed, "Don't move."

He had both feet on the floor when he saw Louis look like he was lying down on his front to which he responded by actually spinning in a circle, hand raised above his head and that hand came down so hard and so low it thwacked the bottom of Louis' cheek that he cried out and his body went up the bed. Louis trembled at the command and sheer force behind the slap, his ass tingling with an equal mixture of pleasure and pain. He was glad his face was the same direction as Harry because watching his younger lover, he wasn't Harry, this was a full grown man who knew what he wanted.

Louis loved it.

He watched Harry lean down, long hair obscuring his face as he searched for a bottle of lube they kept in the second drawer on his side of the bed. There was a "humph" from Harry as he retrieved it and then he was climbing back on the bed behind Louis who had a bright red hand print on his cheek. Rubbing a thumb across it there was a minor recoil and murmur of delight, "Listen to what I say."

Louis nodded.

There was a small 'pop' as he opened the press cap to the lube and then clear, orange smelling liquid was being coated over Harry's three fingers with a smirk and a toss of the closed bottle to the floor. Then those fingers were circling Louis' twitching hole, it flexing and relaxing as he got closer and closer to slipping inside the heat.

His middle finger was first, the longest and thickest, and Louis emitted a soft noise with a sharp intake of breath. Harry moaned internally cause Louis was still so tight (he knew he would be) and so very warm inside (again, he knew that) but Harry is a firm believer that Louis' ass was made especially for him. He'd had his fair share before the two dated but this one was perfect and just for him.

He began to slowly piston his one finger inside then out, watching that slightly fuzzy pinkish rim pull out then press in with each ministration, warm velvet like insides being soaked thoroughly. The lad then entered his pointer into him making Louis actually moan this time with a resounding, "Ohhhhhh!"

That got a huffed smirk to fall from petal pink lips watching himself finger open his boyfriend, he twisted his hand as he pushed in, felt the walls inside bend to his will and the heat increase as he explored a vessel he had long since claimed as his. This happened for a while as Harry wanted to make sure he didn't actually hurt his beloved, the spanking was one thing but this was something he didn't want to hurt, well maybe a little but not just yet.

The rim was red now, irritated and more than likely sore with being fingered for so long and it felt like loose rubber now so he slipped his third finger in and began to milk the submissive one in only a way he knew how to. Harry felt a hard center when pressing down knowing that the prostate was Louis' favorite part of this (his too when he bottomed) so he stabbed it particularly hard getting Louis to whelp.

He got a strangled whine, "Harry? Can I pull it out?"

Harry seemed confused for a mere moment but then realized that Louis hadn't been touching himself not once since this started and that was pushing forty minutes now, Harry hadn't actually touched himself either and upon looking down saw his cock sticking straight up from his bent legs with a stream of clear staining the surface.

"You may." He allowed.

Louis seemed to give a sigh of relief as both hands went under him and finally released his six and half inch cock, much thicker than Harry's mind you, from the confines of the front of his jock strap. He kind of wanted to take the whole thing off but he figured simply asking for a bit of self relief was pushing it. Was also pretty hot in regards to the whole situation so he'd let it go.

Louis began to tug on his cock, the foreskin there gliding with ease as it was soaked in sweat and now bitter precum cause he was being teased to his limits. In return his hole would clamp randomly making it tighter and Harry's fingers to stretch him open or at least try to.

They stayed like that for a bit, Harry three fingers deep with the smell of sex, stench and orange floating around the room and Louis becoming hazy with the pleasure of being entered and his neglected dick finally getting some much desired attention.

"Alright you little slut, you like getting pounded by your teammates? How about this." Harry snapped pulling his fingers from Lou's much more gaping hole and actually slapped the entrance getting a high sob in response, then he was standing back up on his knees, cock aching to plunder as he smeared the insides of his lover and sweet smelling lube to his cock making sure that his foreskin was silky and smooth to glide.

Lining up he could see the one side of Louis' face, mouth open in anticipation with eyes clenched and fuck, he looked so beautiful like this. And with a simple nudge and a hard thrust, he was in. Louis' head hit the headboard as Harry's gargantuan hands rested with a squeeze on his hips, that bruise he had earlier was extraordinarily sore now.

Harry had to still himself because Louis was scorching hot inside and his ribbed tunnel was clamping down on him while Louis below was furiously jerking off, probably to get this done with because he really needed to cum. Harry would make him see stars.

So he slowly thrusted inside Louis, steady ins and outs of his ass, felt his skin peel back then push forward to constantly unsheathe then resheathe the head of his cock that was thumping inside the worn tunnel. Louis had to bite the covers feeling that beautiful meat of his boyfriend finally give him what he deserved, a good hard fucking.

"So Lou, like getting pounded eh?" Harry breathed as his hips got stronger with their invasion, the lad's cheeks jiggling with each slap of skin and Harry's semi hairy balls the size of eggs swung back and forth to tap against Louis' equally impressive spheres.

"Yes-yes Harry." He stuttered feeling solid flesh split him open and the fat underside vein of the dick inside him was pressing down so hard against his nugget of pleasure, he was ready to blow at any time so he slowed down his wanking to only pull the foreskin and roll it between his fingers.

"Bet you do. Slut." Harry spoke through clenched teeth, his sweat now making his hair heavier and tattoos darken against his skin to mix with Louis' preexisting liquids and stench.

Harry slammed into Louis from behind so hard that his balls ricocheting so much started to make him a bit nauseous and he needed to cum, needed to fill Louis up and once again remind him of whom he belonged to. The hand print on his ass was a welt now and Louis could feel the sting of it along with the pleasure his body produced to make the pain go away and Harry punching into him like he was trying to reach as far inside as he could, he needed to cum as well.

Harry unlatched his hands from the curvy hips below, leaned forward and lifted Louis up so his slick back was against Harry's chiseled front, small pale cheeks flexing upwards to impale him on his cock now and the heat between them glued their bodies together, only Harry's cock pressing up inside him, his biceps both bulging where he wrapped them around Louis' stomach and chest and Louis furiously beating his cock where the head was red and so swollen his foreskin was peeled back almost painful looking.

"You're mine Lou, don't you fucking forget that. Now cum for me." He growled as he bit down into meaty part of Louis' shoulder and there was a screamed, "FUCK!" as Louis finally released. He shot spurts of thick white goo across their bed staining the pillow cases and it thumped with vengeance against the solid wood of the headboard, his body twitched and hole spasmed feeling cock still thrusting up inside him and pressing against his prostate that had his orgasm almost knock him out.

Then it was Harry's turn, watching Lou finally cum was all he needed to have his cock like steel begin to throb and spurt out his spunk, he pressed it deep inside Louis' ass and felt the slick and slip of the tunnel increase with his warm juices. He was latched to Louis' shoulder as he came and he had to control himself to not actually break the skin because he didn't want blood to be shed.

Then it was the two of them, heaving chests with Louis' dick defeated, twitching and cum dangling from the slit and Harry much the same with his dick softening then slipping from the hole he had devoured and filled. They fell to the bed in a heap with only a breadth of space between them and sleepy eyes.

Harry was the first to pull Louis into his arms, "Fuck, that was wonderful."

Louis humphed, "Yeah, you were wonderful."

Harry just made a small purr of contentment then began to nuzzle into Louis' sweaty hair and it was quiet for a moment until Louis had realized he really needed to shower now, the bed needed to be changed and he had to ask a question that normally they did after a session like that.

"Hey Haz?" he got a "hmm?" in response, "You do know I only said those things to get you like that, I'm not actually a slut or anything."

Harry rolled his eyes and propped himself up to kiss Louis' bitten lip away, "Of course I do, that's the whole game right? I like it when you get me riled up, means we're still having fun. Never want to be one of those boring couples Lou."

Lou smiled that smile that made his eyes squint, "Yeah, never want to be boring."

They kissed for a minute or two after that then as Harry stripped the bed, Louis began the shower that they both shared and washed each other of any sweat, grime or jealousy either were to possess.


End file.
